


Deceptive Love

by DavidB1000



Series: I'd Do Anything For Love [4]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: A bit AU, F/F, Love is a Powerful Force, a tiny bit sad, mildly dark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-20
Updated: 2017-10-20
Packaged: 2019-01-20 03:13:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12423897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: A sequel of a sorts to Innocence Lost, Kara explains to Lena what she's done for her.





	Deceptive Love

Kara sat down in the office chair across from Lena and took a deep breath. “Lena, I need to tell you something important. I'm sure you've heard about Psi. The Psychic Supergirl dealt with?”

“You mean the Psychic you dealt with.” Lena smirked.  
Kara chuckled. “Yes. I dealt with her. After she was captured, I paid her a visit while she was being transported. I assume you heard she died of a stroke, correct?” 

Lena nodded. “Yes. I heard about all that. What about that?”  
Kara raised up a finger, moving it slightly and said. “I caused the stroke.” 

Lena's eyes widened. “I'm shocked, Kara.”  
Kara took a deep breath. “I did it for you, Lena. I love you, and the only reason I've ever killed anyone is to keep them from hurting you.” 

Lena blinked in surprise. “I see. Well, that is an interesting dedication to love, Kara.”  
“I'm not evil, Lena, I just, I can't stand to see anyone hurting you, and I know what these people are capable of. I am sorry.” 

“I don't hate you, Kara.” Lena sighed. “I can't say I'm ecstatic over your choices, either.” She stood up and walked over to the window, and looked out. Kara followed her. 

“I look out there, Kara, and I see so many people that have hurt me, and have the potential to hurt me. I love you, Kara. I truly do, but part of me wonders why, if you truly wish to kill only the people who could hurt me, who could actually hurt me, why have you not killed my mother?” Lena turned to Kara, and Kara hugged her and kissed her. The look on Lena's face made her heart break. 

“I wouldn't overstep my bounds, for you, Lena, I wouldn't kill your mother until you wanted me to.” Kara smiled sadly. “I know how much family means to you. The people I've killed? They don't even have family. I just know they could have hurt you, and they were too dangerous to let live.” 

Lena smiled and looked into Kara's eyes. “I love you no matter what, Kara. So, yes, let's kill my mother.”  
Kara smiled. “I promise you, I will never let anyone hurt you again.” 

Lena kissed Kara. “I know you can keep that promise, Kara.”  
Kara raised her head up and frowned. “I'll be back soon, I hear danger.”  
“Go, the world needs Supergirl.” Lena grinned.

Kara rushed off, and Lena looked out the window, smiling sadly. She looked at her reflection. “We're all broken here.” 

The End

**Author's Note:**

> What would you not do for love?  
> Kara really would do anything.


End file.
